


阿尔勒3

by mutability



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutability/pseuds/mutability
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	阿尔勒3

相叶雅纪的21岁是什么样子的？  
青春得意，满怀希望，至少从未阴暗如21岁的二宫和也。  
而面前的二宫和也展现出了他从未知晓的青春的阴暗面。他不得不承认，这样的二宫和也对从小到大向光生长的他有种漩涡似的诱惑，那股漩涡就像是地下涌动的暗流，默不作声，却流遍四肢百骸。

36岁的男人性欲比年轻时早已消退许多，相叶雅纪也不是控制不住自己的人。可是当二宫和也跪在他的工作桌前时，相叶还是打破自己的规则了。他本想抬头斥二宫搭在工作桌上的湿漉漉的手臂弄湿了手稿，抬头后却愣在了那里。  
二宫和也刚淋过浴，额发肆意贴在额前，白衬衣挽过了手肘，湿透的白衬衣包裹下隐约透出了肌肤的粉色光泽。他拿着从公寓不知道哪个角落随便折的白玫瑰，其中一瓣被他用唇扯下来。他跪在相叶面前，逐渐凑近，眼底极尽纯洁与无辜，用甜亮的音调小声叫着：“雅君”。  
白玫瑰的残瓣黏连在他水润粉嫩的下唇上，随着他嘴唇的张合一起一伏。

相叶雅纪反应过来时，那瓣玫瑰与自己只有咫尺距离了。  
他吻上了那瓣玫瑰，辗转吻到了二宫的唇。

被全然打湿的白衬衫堆在地上，像是平原上小小的荒冢。  
二宫和也抱起来很凉。相叶知道此时最明智的选择是先让二宫擦干自己，却又孩子气地贪恋二宫皮肤上冰凉潮湿的触觉。  
他们接吻，躺倒在床际，二宫和也仰头喘息时相叶松开了怀抱。  
“我找一下东西。”他有些喘地说。  
等他把未开封的润滑和套拿出来的时候，二宫和也已经用蚕丝被把自己卷起来了，像一个巨大的蛹。床单上有星星点点暧昧的水渍，头发乱糟糟的二宫和也裹在深蓝色的被子里，面庞娇白，一派无辜。  
蚕丝被是由和相叶雅纪关系好到能穿一条裤子的松本润所送，这种面料也正是松本式精致细腻的风格。相叶本身更喜欢温暖干燥的棉布，此时却觉得蚕丝制品的触觉与被子里的二宫和也再贴切不过，冰凉又缠绵。

“你准备好了吗？”相叶贴近二宫的鼻尖，确认道。  
“又不是第一次，哪需要做什么心理准备。”  
“你的吻技生涩到让我怀疑你话语的真实性，有明同学。”相叶的喉咙深处滚过一串低沉的笑意：“看似很有技巧，却全无实践的熟练度。”  
二宫难得露出了羞恼似的情绪，他卸掉了原本故作出的甜腻语调，更近似于挑衅似地问：“是，在性经验这方面我是撒谎了。那么你敢吗？敢抛下世俗规则去上一个比你小15岁的处男吗？大、设、计、师。”  
相叶的手钻到被子里，揽住了他的腰：“乐意之至。”

二宫见惯了人们眼底的欲望。  
喜欢他的、厌恶他的、想与他接吻的、想干哭他的、想被他干哭的，各种各样。  
他在这些人或许自己都没有意识到的欲望中间巧妙地滑行着，最后撞进了相叶雅纪的眼底。相叶雅纪的眼底满是温柔的光芒和对人世源源不断的爱意。  
二宫和也看见相叶雅纪的一瞬就想起来片山义太郎，这五个字是他终生逃不过的桎枯。他害怕他，却又无可抑制地想见他，他隐秘又强烈地希望扑进片山义太郎的怀里，让他用温柔的语调揉着自己的头发说这一切都不是你的错。  
可惜他再也做不到了。  
当相叶雅纪环抱住他亲吻的时候，二宫和也心里甚至升起了一种奇妙的类似于赎罪的欢愉。

说实话，那种触觉很奇怪。相叶雅纪的手指蘸着冰凉的润滑液碰到后穴的时候，二宫和也不适地扭了扭身子。  
手指停止了动作，相叶的声音从下面传上来：“不舒服吗？”  
二宫和也哼哼了一声，没有回答。身体情动地发热，相叶雅纪的手指却不疾不徐地进行着扩张，另一只手抚过他的脸颊、胸脯，在全身上下流连。  
二宫的唇畔泄出了呻吟，相叶凑身吻了上去，吞下他细碎的声音，交织出黏腻的水声。手下的动作没有停，等到能顺利进出三根手指时抽出手，“啧”的水声在只有急促呼吸的空间里无限放大。

相叶真正进来的时候，二宫觉得整个人像被凿开一样。但是这种疼痛夹杂着自虐似的快乐和抵挡不住的快感，混合着向他涌来，让他无暇再去思考更多的伪装。此刻脑内真实的二宫和也终于停止了哭声，他从自己坚固的假面下逃出来，迎着阳光大口呼吸着新鲜空气。他把全身心都投入了这场性爱，真实的自我在相叶雅纪面前袒露无疑。他一直认为袒露真实的自我是无比可怕的事情，但真正将躯干与心灵都坦诚时，他却松了口气，久违地感受到了真正的愉悦。  
他的声音从一开始的抑制，到后来不管不顾地顺其自然。当他被相叶雅纪磨过某个点的时候，他的呜咽变了调子，释放了出来。  
之后他毫无预兆地哭了。  
相叶雅纪或许也到临界状态了，他只知道自己的后穴突然空虚了下来，之后腹部沾上了黏腻的液体。但此时二宫和也此时早已无暇顾及那些，他在各种感官的极大刺激后纵情地哭着，甚至产生了被神明拯救的错觉。  
相叶雅纪紧紧地抱着他，两个人的胸膛赤裸相抵，慢慢地拍着他的后背。身上的体液慢慢变凉，二宫和也的眼泪却温热有力。  
从片山义太郎在他眼前死亡的那天起他就没有哭过，也正是从那天起，他开始给自己编起一个软壳，隔绝掉真实的自我感觉，把自我逐渐活在了谎言与自我厌恶之中。  
那个软壳终于被戳出了小洞，他从那个洞里看见了阳光。

二宫和也哭了很久。相叶雅纪一句话也没有说，始终是紧紧拥住他，手掌有节奏地轻拍他的后背。等到他哭累了，无知觉地睡了过去，相叶才起身简单地清理了一下自己，拿热毛巾帮二宫和也轻轻地擦了擦。  
二宫和也嘟囔地翻了个身子，没有醒来。  
相叶雅纪帮二宫盖好被子，望着他的睡颜轻轻地笑了笑，蹑手蹑脚地下床，走到了自己的工作台前。

很长时间以来，他都没有这么神清气爽了。  
工作台上还放着他涂涂改改好久最后被二宫沾湿的草稿，他看都没看，把自己过去几个月艰难挤出的作品揉成纸团扔进了垃圾箱。  
大概是几年前开始，他开始失去灵感。与设计无关的应酬工作、外界强加的名誉与随之而来的非议等等因素，职使他每次画出设计草稿后第一反应逐渐变成自我怀疑与不安。而长久的怀疑与不安逐渐熄灭了他的热情与灵感，他的工作重心随之也发生了转移，不再注重于自己作品的设计，而是注重于领导自己的设计团队。  
但是无可否认，相比于审理他人的设计稿，他更爱自己迸发灵感去设计的感觉，那是他穷极终生也想要接近的美好。  
他深呼一口气，开始在白纸上涂涂画画。与二宫和也的这场性爱让他重拾年轻时对生活的磅礴爱意与无穷的灵感，他久违地觉得自己逐渐定式的生活还存在着许多的可能性。

二宫和也醒来的时候窗外天色已经暗了。  
他下楼，并不意外地看见相叶雅纪专注地在工作台前涂涂画画。  
虽然他知道打断创作是多么令人讨厌的一件事情，但他还是跟相叶雅纪打了声招呼，说自己要走了。  
相叶雅纪被打断的时候有点懵，缓了几秒钟才反应过来他在说什么，讷讷地应了几句告别，眼看着又要转身投入自己的工作中。  
“我很开心，真的。”不是阴翳的毒刺，不是虚伪的温柔，二宫和也久违地发自内心地挤出了一个微笑。他有些小心翼翼，因为他自己都不知道自己的现在会是什么样的面容。  
有一点点，久违的开心。


End file.
